Reiko Mishima
Reiko is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user ImmediateLight. She acts as a villain/anti-hero character in the main story. Story: Reiko Mishima is the daughter of Hideyoshi Mishima and Mai Kazama, but raised by Mai for most of her life. When she turned 11, Reiko reunited with her father and the two created a relationship. After Hideyoshi left E.R.A, he taught Reiko the Mishima-Style Karate and raised her in Sendai. When the two were tracked down by Giichi, the two moved to Tokyo and participated in the search for Taoreta. After Reiko discovered her brother's desire to kill her father (in a heart-breaking reunion), she decided to prove her loyalty to her father and fight with him until the end. The days have passed, and Reiko became the cold, mean-spirited woman she is today, and she joins her father to fight every man resisting the power of the devil gene. Later down the line, EVA called to her on phone claiming that Yuki, her only and best friend, is a hostage at the E.R.A headquarters, telling her to come and find her or else she would die. Reiko rushes to the location to find her and face her enemy one last time, but the latter actually plays her for fool, having Yuki hidden behind a wall, watching everything from a one-sided mirror, as it was told to her that she would be seeing something very interesting. Giichi keeps taunting and humiliating Reiko, to a point Reiko would snap and turn into her Devil form for Yuki to see, and it succeeds after he said that she's still "a pathetically small particle in her father's shadow". Reiko transforms in rage and starts beating up Gii violently, but hears someone banging on the mirror only to realize Yuki is there before she can finish the woman off. She quickly rescues her but flies off with disgrace since her only friend finally saw what she really is. Yuki, thankfully, manages to track her down and insists to her that the fact Reiko rescued her is enough of a proof that she isn't a different person. However, they then end up being ambushed by EVA and her men. Reiko orders her friend to run while she gets ready to fight them, but before Reiko could react, EVA shoots Yuki dead in the heart for trying to escape. Reiko then enters a state of unstoppable rage, a dark aura overwhelms her entire body as she starts killing the mooks relentlessly, but before she can reach to EVA and kill her as well, she gets a knife thrown into her left eye by EVA as she run off. Since Reiko told Kazuya to follow her lead as she headed to the Cyber Kai HQ, he reaches the place some time later, only to find, to his shock, that EVA is gone and his daughter holds her only friend in her arms with a bleeding eye, screaming with sorrow and rage. After Yuki's funeral, Kazuya notices Reiko became duller than usual. Something with her became empty and hollow, like her humanity vanishes by the minute after her friend passed away, and at that very night he finds a note left in her office, claiming that "she won't come back soon". Going to Hokkaido, Reiko severs her ties to her old self, cuts off her hair and goes through a gruelling training in order to prepare herself kill EVA in cold blood and be a more powerful ally for her father. The more days she trained herself, the stronger her powers became, to the point it managed to heal her eye in one night, though it shone in an eerie yellow hue, along with dark veins spreading across her arm like a disease infecting her body and soul. Despite those warning signs, she puts on an eyepatch and a gauntlet and swears bloody revenge on anyone standing in her way, along with her father's. Appearance: Reiko is slightly pale. Her left eye is red whilst the right is brown and black hair that reaches her shoulder blades. She often wears a purple tube top that just barely cuts short of her waist, brown/black shorts and tall black boots. Personality: Due to her rough upbringing, Reiko is often times angry and prone to snapping. The only person she can truly trust is her father since Giichi constantly tortured her to test her powers' capabilities - with Hideyoshi's permission. Powers: Superhuman Strength - Through her training, she's able to harm anyone of any size and shape. Devil Power - Reiko has inherited her father's demonic powers, able to transform into a demon herself. Regeneration '''- With her extensive training, she can quickly heal any wounds she gets from her last battle. '''Fighting style: Reiko uses her father's martial arts to help her get by, only using her Devil powers as a last resort or when she's up against a particularly strong opponent. Feats: -Killed a troupe of E.R.A agents when she was only 13. -Barely survived an assault from Giichi. -Trained with her grandparents. -Trained with Kai Zheng Hao. Trivia: -Reiko was originally designed to be a Tekken character by artist ImmediateLight. -Reiko's design as of Second War is heavily influenced by Kazuya Mishima. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in Japan Category:Characters born in August Category:Demihumans Category:Members of E.R.A Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Younger Siblings Category:Characters Introduced In Second War Category:Members of E.R.A Team Category:Members of Mishima Team